the seinfeld doctor who crossover thing
by pyromoosepoop
Summary: 11 meet the seinfeld crew,
Amelia Williams (or as the doctor like to call her, Pond) bounced into the TARDIS control room with her husband, Rory, following her.

"Where to today Doctor?" the red head asked

"After the earth died humans got nostalgic so they found a planet that was the same size, had the same geography, and had the same distance from a sun as the earth. They named it New Earth. One of their biggest cities is called New New York." The British accented alien informed his companions as he started the flight process.

"It can't actually be called New New York." Rory said

"It's actually the eighth New York since the original," 11 said. The Doctor, recognizing this conversation, said half to himself and half to the ponds, " New New, New New New, New New, New York." Then he mumbled all to himself, "New new NEW doctor."

"So we're going to New New York right?" Amy asked, now standing next to her Timelord. As she asked, the TARDIS landed, causing the doctor to look kind of worriedly at the screen covered in Galifrayin.

"Well, apparently we landed on the original New York, on the original Earth in 1997. Why did she do that?" he asked himself and went down to underneath the TARDIS to see what was wrong with his blue box.

He was down there for about a minute when there was a knock on the door. The humans started staring at the door and doctor climbed back up to the main part of the control room and joined them in staring.

"The door is locked, yeah?" Amy asked

"Yeah," the Timelord replied, getting the screen to work so he could see who it was. The door started jiggling. Obviously the person, or thing, was trying to get in.

The screen turned on and showed a female human with dark, poofy hair. She was wearing a white cashmere sweater that had a barely noticeable red dot on it. She looked up and yelled "IT'S LOCKED."

A voice, it sounded like a male, called back "Did you jiggle it?"

"YES KRAMER! I JIGGLED IT!" she yelled back

"You sure?" a second male voice asked

"GEORGE I'M SURE!"

"Knock harder" the second voice, George, said

"IT'S A BOX GEORGE! POLICE CALL BOXES AREN'T THAT BIG!" she yelled up at him

"How do you know? It could be bigger on the inside," George said.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" she called back

"Doctor, did you hear that?" Rory asked

"Yes, bigger on the inside," He said, obviously thinking and only half caring what was going on in the real world

"Doctor, what are we going to do?" the other Pond asked.

When the Timelord didn't answer both Ponds yelled "DOCTOR"

"Um, right, yes. We… are going to…find out who they are and how much they know about me and the TARDIS. In 1997 not much people know about me, especially not in America. Anyway, Geronimo!" He said. The Doctor then went over to the TARDIS doors and flung them open. The woman looked at him and smiled.

. "Hello, I'm Elaine." She said still smiling.

"Um-hello. I'm… John Smith," The doctor lied.

Elaine POV

"IT'S A BOX GEORGE! POLICE CALL BOXES AREN'T THAT BIG!" I yelled at George.

"How do you know? It could be bigger on the inside," George yelled back from Jerry's apartment. My friend, and former lover, Jerry Seinfeld left my other friend George Costanzia and Cosmo Kramer at his place. I was going to go into Jerry's place but a blue police call box distracted me. I haven't seen one since I was a little girl, then Kramer noticed me so him and George started telling me what to do from the fifth floor window.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" I called back. He really is an idiot. One time he killed his fiancé by getting the cheapest envelopes with glue that contained toxin.

I started reading the sign on the box, and got about half way through when the doors flung open. Standing in the boxes door way was a pretty cute guy. Wait… is that a bow tie? Who wears bow ties anymore? If I start dating him he's losing the bow tie, ok, maybe his whole wardrobe. He was still hot though. I smiled and said "Hello, I'm Elaine."

"Um-hello. I'm… John Smith," The cute guy said. Oh my god, HIS ACCENT WAS AMAZING. Hopefully he wasn't like the last British guy I dated, by the end of his stay I was sooo annoyed with him.

"Hello, Mr. Smith." I said in my sexy voice

He stood there staring at me. "Umm, I'm installing the…box I'm standing in. You can call me The Doctor if you want to. What do you know about this box? What do you friends know about this box?"

A doctor. I've always wanted to date a doctor. One time I got so close, this guy was training to be a doctor, and I stayed with him till he got the job, then he dumped me so he could attract better girls with the title.

"A doctor, that's exciting." I said

"Um, yes, it is. Has your friend ever met me?"

"Are you talking about the short, stalky, bald man hanging out of the window" I asked and pointed at said person. Knowing George, he waved. I was getting disappointed, if he had more interest in George then me, he's more insane than Kramer. "Why do you care?"

John Smith was looking at George, "He's an idiot isn't he?" he asked looking at the bald man hanging out of another person's window.

"Yeah" I said emphasizing the 'Y'

"So everything he said meant nothing?"

"Yup" I said, popping the 'P'

"Ok then, nice meeting you Elaine."

"Wait, um, John. Do you date writers for the J Peterman catalog?"

After I said than I could swear I heard someone say 'oh my god' behind him, but I decided I spend too much time with Seinfeld.

"Well… uuuuumm… I'm… I'm not staying in New York that long. I'm traveling right now. And married" He stammered.

"MARRIED?! GET OUT!" I said, a lot more surprised than I should have been. Along with my 'get out' I also pushed like I usually do to. He was completely not ready for it so he tripped like bizzaro Jerry. He caught himself, but I saw the huge room behind him. My jaw dropped. George was right… it is bigger on the inside…

"OH MY GOD!" George screamed from jerry's apartment, probably seeing the same thing.

3rd person POV

"Wait, um, John. Do you date writers for the J Peterman catalog?"

Amy, who was giggling since Elaine started flirting, said " oh my god" knowing the doctor wouldn't know what to do

"Well… uuuuumm… I'm… I'm not staying in New York that long. I'm traveling right now. And married" The Doctor stammered.

"MARRIED?! GET OUT!" Elaine said, then, to a big surprise to the time travelers, but not the Yorkers (which was now just George and Elaine because Kramer left), Elaine pushed The Doctor. He tripped over his own feet because of Elaine's unexpected gesture, which caused the bigger-on-the-insideness to be revealed.

"OH MY GOD" George cried out as Elaine's jaw dropped.

George started running down the flights of stairs in Jerry's apartment building to see the TARDIS while Elaine was circling the outside to understand the interiors' size.

"I'm guessing New New York will have to wait," Amy said

"Shut up, Pond."


End file.
